Forbidden Love
by daniella.farras1
Summary: Daniella Reformed the killer doll, to be good, only problem is she knows that he's crushing on her, and her fear is that if she tells him she likes another guy, that he would go bad again.


Chucky:

I was with Dani that night she fell asleep beside me. She then awoke at 5:13 to take a shower.

I peeked my eyes open just a tad to watch her get up. I smirked as I fell back asleep. I faked it though, so I could peek my eyes to where she was next.

" Chucky? are you awake?" she asked me.

My heart sank, did she notice I was watching her.

" Eh I'm just laying here relaxing Dani." I said to her.

" Oh.. Okay Sweetie." She said hesitantly.

I then thought to myself.

" Hell yes! She called me sweetie!"

I then got out of the bed and walked into the kitchen. Dani was in the bathroom still.

" Dani you okay in there?" I said knocking.

" Yeah I'm good." she then walks out of the bathroom in a skirt and a tank top.

" Oh my my my my. You look beautiful." I said looking up at her.

" Thanks Chucky." She said smiling at me.

Dani then picked me up and I put my head on her shoulder.

" Chucky sweetie? Are you okay? Are you sleepy still?" she asked as she ran her hands through my hair.

" Im just fine.. I'm okay .." I said to her.

" Are you sure? I could put you back to sleep if you want?" she asked me concerned.

" it's alright Dani I thank you for the concern though." I said to her.

She then puts me down.

I thought to myself. Did I say something wrong? Was I rude?

" And don't worry Chucky your fine you didn't come across as wrong at all." she said as if she read my thoughts by the look on my face.

She then giggled at the look of shock on my face that she read my mind completely.

I then walked out of the room.

Does that mean she understood the I like like you face? If she understood my expression i'd be friggin mortified.

Dani:

I walked into the kitchen and I see Chucky in his room. He looked upset about something. I tried not to notice for he glanced at me and then back to his feet. Was he embarrassed by me or surprised by me saying that he wasn't out of line. Was he questioning himself is that why he had the look of shock on his face when I said that?

No matter, he is strangely adorable though.

I looked at him he was tying his sneakers.

I then quickly looked away so he wouldn't notice I was glancing at him.

Chucky:

I then finished tying my shoes, I walked down the stairs to the kitchen. I find her so attractive, I bet she thinks my damn face is a train wreck. No matter I like her ether way.

I walked into the kitchen.

" Morning Beautiful." I said to

her.

" Morning Chucky." She said smiling at me.

I go into the cupboard and grabbed the " Good Guy " cereal and put some in a bowl , then went into the refrigerator.

" Damn it!" I said exclaiming.

"Too high." I said quietly.

Dani walked over to me smirking, as if she knew what I wanted.

" here you go sweetie." she poured me some milk.

" Thank you very much Dani." I said kindly.

" Your welcome pumpkin." she kissed my cheek and put the milk away. She then walk and fixed herself some waffles. I blushed looking back at her.

I walked to the kitchen chair and held my bowl and looked up at it.

I then suddenly felt my bowl being Hoisted up and onto the table and then felt myself being picked up and put into the high chair.

" There you go sweetie." Dani said to me.

I blushed again as I thanked her for the help.

She's such a gentlewomen ... Eh if that makes sense..

Dani:

I find Chucky the sweetest rag doll ever. He's incredibly cute and kind; I'm glad I met him and helped him to be a good guy, he seems like such a gentleman nowadays, even though he's still in a dolly body I don't mind. I'm a wizard I could change him human anytime I wanted to but I just wanted to see if he would be a complete angel first then out of nowhere I would change him in the night while he sleeps and then he'd wake up feeling larger than usual and look in the mirror and know what I'd done. And be so gracious of me.

I was day dreaming of this moment I heard the fire alarm go off.

Chucky:

I was poking her till she snapped out of it.

She then gasped looking down at me.

" I unplugged the toaster for you... You uh... Burnt your waffles..." I said to her hesitantly.

" Oh my goodness... I-I I I'm terribly sorry!" she said nervously.

" Don't sweat it baby i kinda killed the fire alarm though..." I said looking down innocently.

" oh Chucky..." she said looking at me sighing.

" I'm sorry .. Honest I just tried to stop it from dinging." I said nervously.

" Chucky sweetie Don't worry calm yourself ..I'm not mad." she said reassuringly putting her hands on my tiny shoulders.

I was so scared she'd yell at me for busting the damn thing.

But she wasn't which was strangely awesome.

Dani:

"Oh god how could I be so

Stupid!?" I said Exclaiming.

"don't worry sweet thang you didn't mean any harm." Chucky said to me.

He was so nice to me even though I was incredibly stupid, the old him would have been cursing me out and telling me how stupid I am. But new Chucky is such a sweetie pie. I wouldnt date him or nothing even though i would be nice enough to turn him human agan I already have a guy i like but i do fear that if he finds out with me knowing that chucky has crush on me what if his past side comes out again with his hurt anger and he harms me or Tony in some way. No matter i just won't tell him...

Chucky:

"Dani you alright?" I asked her, she looked upset about something.

"Oh, Uh yeah I just feel bad about burning the waffles..." she said meekly.

"Dont worry about it Dani Girl you mighty fine." I said to her trying to cheer her up.

"thank you chucky" she said to me.

Dani:

"Hey Chucky you want to play Hide and Seek?" I asked.

"Sure!" he said smiling.

I knew I wasn't going to win, because Chucky was the best of the best, at "Hide and Seek"

I run and hide before he finds me cause I'm not a good hide and seek finder. But he spotted me and said.

"you still didn't hide yet?"

"oh hi Chucky..." I said.

"Oh Dani really what is wrong with you?" he asked me.

"I'm sorry I suck at hide and seek!"'I said.

"Yeah you suck because I always win." he said.

"Yeah true you do... Your so much better than me Chucky." I said upset.

"Aww Dani don't be sad." he said


End file.
